


I Thought You Had Forgotten

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Merrill's attempt to keep Hawke away from Hanged Man while the others plan her birthday goes awry..
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	I Thought You Had Forgotten

Dusk was falling and Hawke had never been more thankful to see the mishappen silhouette of the Hanged Man’s broken sign. She'd been traipsing all over the Free Marches tracking the movements of a rogue band of blood mages since late last night. It was supposed to be a simple information gathering mission—one she insisted on handling alone. Of course that was before she accidentally triggered a well hidden ward, alerting the lot of them to her presence. The battle had been hard won and she was certain she'd get an earful from Anders while he patched up the monstrous gash across her abdomen. She could hear him now, his first instinct to rush to her aid with thanks to the Maker for keeping her safe, but then he'd turn irritable and sardonic, pleading with her to send someone expendable next time, ‘Fenris, perhaps.’ She'd chastise him only to be winked at as he began to flood her with healing magic. 

She ached all over. She ached for Anders soft touch, she ached for a cool ale, and she ached for a warm bed. She'd head home straightaway if she didn't think Varric would send the Guard out to find her. 

She leaned heavily against the Hanged Man’s door, not strong enough to lift her arm and push it open. The usually raucous room was nearly silent, with only the sound of Corff occasionally shelving mugs. 

She looked toward Varric’s usual table and spied a lopsided cake surrounded by fresh pints of ale. She made a step toward it, but the pain in her side overwhelmed her and she crashed to floor, pulling a wooden chair along with her. 

“Maker, no!” 

Hawke barely registered Anders’ voice followed by what sounded like a stampede of footfalls. 

Warm, familiar hands disentangled her from the chair she'd used to try to steady herself and then a flood of magic pulsed through her body with an uncomfortable heat. But as the heat abated, so did the worst of the pain. When she was able to open her eyes she saw Anders…wearing a party hat. 

All her friends, who floated around behind Anders were also wearing party hats. 

It took her pain addled brain a moment to process. “I thought you had forgotten.” She reached out to cup Anders’ face, but her arm was still too weak. He gripped her hand tightly, shifting so that her head could rest gently in the dip of his lap.

He opened his mouth, seemingly to ask a question, but nothing came. Instead, he just stared at Hawke and smiled softly. 

“I think what Blondie means to say is…Merrill, you were supposed to keep Hawke away from the Hanged Man today. What happened?”

The elf’s eyes went big as saucers as she realized what must have happened. “Oh, I'm sorry, Hawke!” Merrill said, her fingers flying to her mouth to cover a small squeal. “I was certain they wouldn't be there.”

“Who?” Anders And Fenris ground out with equal fervor. 

But Hawke mustered all her strength and shook her head. She would not have her birthday turn into a bloodbath between friends. Besides, they should've known better than to send Merrill to distract her all on her own. “A tale for another day.” Her voice was hoarse, but the dizziness was finally abating. She squeezed Anders’ hand to cut off the argument she saw on the edge of his lips. “Bring me my cake.”


End file.
